A Wish
by twilightlover1918
Summary: A girl with low self-esteem meets a boy who has just lost his whole family will she be able to overcome her fears and help heal his heart?
1. Chapter 1

I had just turned 18 years old & I thought I had everything all figured out; I mean doesn't every 18 year old believe they know everything?  
I didnt have the greatest life growing up; it consisted of drugs, violence, divorce, he said she said arguments. Growing up with no self-esteem, i didnt like myself. I saw the world differently then my friends and family. I wanted to do important with my life, not knowing what my future held scared me to death. Ironic huh?. In my heart i knew i wouldnt find someone who loved me for me. At my lowest point i cut my wrist twice only to give up when i saw the blood; i now had to pale scars that remind me never give up. To represent that my friends Alice, Rosalie and i all had a tattoo done on our necks that says _death is easy ~ peaceful, life is harder. _It represents how far we have come in our friendship to eachother.

Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale are my two greatest friends they pulled me out of the darkness that was consumed me, helping me to start living my life.

Alice was short like myself with black spikey hair & beautiful gray eyes; eyes that when you looked into them you saw how much she cares. She is full of boundless energy, dancing around excited over everything. I would never want her to change.

Now Rose on the other hand was the total opposite to alice. Rose was brutally honest to a fault, i loved her all the more for it, having been through so much herself she managed to come through with so much dignity, i was in complete awe of my friend.

We were all the same age only months apart, we liked the same things; singing, music, dancing(socially) & boys haha typical teenage stuff.

I Bella Swan unfortunately did not have a boyfriend, no-one was interested in me that way mainly as i was clumsy and shy. I guess you could not say i was not good looking, i had long wavy mahogany hair, deep brown eyes, slim body with womanly curves, downside was i was pale to the extent i looked washed out or sick, i also blushed dark pink when embaressed. Compared to Rose who was a goddes on two legs with golden blonde hair and blue eyes i looked completly average. She was beautiful & she knew it but it did not go to her head.

Both Alice and Rose had a boyfriend;

Alice was with Jasper Hale Rose's twin brother he was cute, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. They had been together since we were 14, Alice believes they are soul mates. When you look at them together you could see the love they shared.  
Rose was with Emmett Cullen he was huge, he played football and was very cute, no-one messed with Emmett, it was really funny that people were scared of Emmett as he was just like a big teddy bear, he had short curly brown (close to black) hair, dark eyes and killer dimples when smiled. Rose and Emmett were made for eachother as they liked to joke around and have heaps of fun, but mess with their friends, they both become fierce and loyal. Thats why I loved them so much they are the family i never really had.

The week started like any other boring. School was the same, sitting with my friends at lunch we were all laughing at the fact Mike Newton and Jess Stanley were caught making out in the janitors closet & they both got suspened. While we were sitting there Emmett received a phone call; laughter stopped, he went deadly pale tears forming in his eyes.  
We all looked at him with worry, Rose wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight and asked,

"Emmett whats the matter sweetheart?"  
Emmett looked up with a haunted expression, sorrow deep in his eyes & replied,  
" My aunt Carmen, unlce Elezar & my three cousins Tanya, Kate & Irina were killed in a road accident in Alaska this morning. Mum was calling me to tell me that my cousin Edward was here in Forks and needs me I have to go!"  
With that he got up and ran out og the building. Our table was in shocked silence, Rose looked at us and said " I'm going to Emmett's are you guys coming? he will need us." We all nodded, jumped up and ran to Jaspers car, starting the 10 minute drive to Emmett's house. I looked to the sky and prayed to god that his family did not suffer when they passed & were in a happier place now.


	2. Chapter 2

We pulled up in the Cullens driveway & stared at the house with trepidation. We all got out and walked up the path to the door; it was silent even the birds in the trees were quiet.

Rose knocked on the door; we shifted awkardly while waiting for someone to answer, the door swung open and Emmett stood there with tears running down his face.  
Grabbing Rose he dragged her inside and motioned for us to follow; stepping inside i was nervous i knew Carisle and Esme but i didnt know if i would be comfortable with all this saddness as it kind of made me anxious.

I walked into the living room, i went up to Esme and gave her a tight hug. I turned to Carlisle, hugging him tightly i let him go and looked at them both and told them how sorry i was for their loss.  
Looking towards the others i noticed Emmett introducing them to the most beautiful guy i had ever seen, he had copper and bronze hair that stuck up everywhere in a style that would only suit him and made him look like he had just got out of bed after a good night making love, how i wished to run my hands through that; he must of felt me staring as he quickly looked up and i gasped at the intense emerald green eyes staring back at me. His eyes looked pained, he had tears running down his face, all i wanted to do was go up and hold him tight, but i knew i couldnt now was not the time to be having these thoughts about a boy who had lost his family. I realised everyone was looking at me i blushed and quickly looked away, i grimaced as i thought even if i somehow managed to try and talk to him i would fail miserably as im too shy to talk to new people.

Figuring i should at least try and go introduce myself to him i slowly walked over to my friends, i stopped next to Alice and looked up at Emmett, he was looking at me, he cleared his throat saying;  
"Bella this is Edward my cousin,"  
"Edward this is Bella one of my bestfriends,"  
Turning my head to look at Edward, i gave him a small smile a said,  
"Hello Edward, it's nice to meet you, im sorry about your loss."  
I looked into his gorgeous eyes, seeing all his emotions that he was holding in, i was heartbroken for him.  
"Hello Bella, its lovely to meet you too, thankyou for your condolances."

His voice was musical and sensual, i could honestly listen to him talk all day. I felt awkward thinking the thoughts i was having so i turned away from the group and walked up to Esme, asking

"Esme? is there anything you would like me to do?"  
She looked up at me saying  
"Thankyou Bella, if you dont mind i would love some help in the kitchen, i know how much you love to cook."  
"What would you like me to cook? i could do my lasagne if you would like?"  
"That would be lovely, to be honest i have not felt like doing much, i think if i did i could not concentrate anyway."  
I wrapped her up in my arms and told her,  
"Its ok i do not mind helping, you know how i feel about you guys your family to me"

Looking inside myself i knew how i felt about the Cullens, i loved them they have always treated me like one of the family. I'm lucky to be able to call them my family.  
Walking out to the kitchen, i got to work pulling out all the ingrediants i would need for the lasagne. Moving around the kitchen as if it was my own, i got lost in my own thoughts, thinking about Edward and his family i could not imagine what it would feel like to loose your whole family at once, i knew mine were not the best but i could not imagine loosing them. My chest constricted just thinking about it. Wrapped up in my thoughts i did not notice the others had come into the kitchen.  
"Bella?"  
"Bella?"  
Looking up as i jumped at the sound i blushed when i saw all of them staring,  
"Sorry about that i was concentrating on cooking, did you need me?"  
"No Bella we were just wondering what you were cooking as it smells delicious" Emmett grinned.  
Laughing at him i replied;  
"Emmett you think everything i cook is delicious, im making lasagne i just put it in the oven, i hope its ok?"  
"Its more then ok Bells, i love it!"  
Everyone laughed at Emmett, i noticed Edward even managed a chuckle. He caught me staring, blushing i asked him,  
"Edward i hope you like lasagne, if not i can make you something else?" i blushed again, looking down i waited for his answer;  
"Bella, i love lasagne, i may not be up to eating at the moment but i will try and eat something, i havent eaten since this mor..." he choked on his words, putting his head in his hands he cried, I felt so helpless! Not knowing if i should go and hug him or let someone else do it, i looked around and noticed the others were in shock; even Emmett, i made up my mind.  
Walking around the bench to where Edward sat i grabbed his hands taking them away from his face, my heart broke when i saw his pain, he looked at me; taking me by surprise befor i had a chance to do anything he shook my hands off his and wrapped his arms around my waist holding me tightly.  
My arms went instinctively around Edwards body i held him while he cried, i took one hand running it through his hair, as he cried, i felt moisture on my own face; through my tears i saw, Emmett slip to the floor with Rose hholding him while they both sobbed, Alice and Jasper stood there with tears falling from their eyes, i could not see Carlisle & Esme but i could hear their sobs. Crying even harder i realised we all felt the tradgedy that had befallen Edward.  
As much as i did not want to let Edward go, i forced myself to i looked into his eyes as he said  
"Thankyou" All I could do was nod before i turned back towards the oven to take out the lasagne. Serving dinner everyone sat in the kitchen trying to eat, noone knew what to say.  
Edward was the first to speak "I want to thankyou Aunt Esme & Uncle Carlise for taking me in, you didnt need to but im so glad you did as i do not know how i will cope without someone being there for me, mum and dad would be happy i think to know im with you."  
"Edward..Sweetheart we love you, we would not want you anywhere else you are family and we are always there for our family." Esme replied softly, Carlisle nodding beside her. Edward turned his head towards Emmett and said  
"Emmett Thankyou for being there for me when i needed my family, well your more then family your like my brother and bestfriend in one, i have never thought of you as my cousin, more like i loved you as my brother. Also i want to thankyou for introducing me to your friends, it means alot to know they are there for me aswell" He glanced my way as he spoke and slightly grinned a crooked smile.  
Emmett smiled at Edward and our group before he spoke;  
"Edward there is no need to thank me, its what a family does, as for my friends... well they are more like adopted members of the family, im glad you will be living and going to school with us, im just so sorry that you lost your family, i loved them all so much." It became quite once again so i stood up and started clearing away the dishes. Once the girls and i had washed up, we realised that it was late. We walked into the living room; Rose spoke,  
"We better be off as we have to drop Bella & Alice off home, once again we are sorry for you loss, just know we are all here for you all if you need us Emmett has all our numbers, ring any off us anytime."  
"Thankyou everyone we will keep that in mind, Bella thankyou for the wonderful meal, sorry we didnt eat much." Carlisle replied.  
"Carlisle that was no problem. Esme if you need me to cook anymore meals please let me know, im happy to help." I implored to her. Edward got up out of his chair and told us he would walk us out, we all said our goodbyes to Carlisle and Esme.  
Walking to the car I realised Edward was walking beside me; i quickly glanced at him; he glanced back and softly asked;  
"Umm..Bella i was wondering if it wasnt to forward of me, if it was ok if i could have your number?"  
I blushed, shocked he wanted my number, smiling i replied "Edward of course you can have my number, if you would like you could enter yours in my phone and ill text you when i get home?"  
He looked at me with that sexy crooked grin, making me blush once again, handing him my phonw he quickly put in his number and handed it back. Looking into my eyes he soflty whispered  
"Thankyou Bella" with that he walked away.

Getting into the car with the others i noticed everyone was looking at me curiously, i shrugged and looked out the window. It didnt take long to get to my house, i was realived no-one asked me any questions; because honestly i did not know how to answer them.

Laying on my bed i fiddled with my phone thinking of what i should text Edward, sighing i went to the messages and typed:

_ Hey E its bella leting you know im home. it was great meeting you :) B _

I clicked send then waited for a reply, to say i waited patiently would be an understatment. My phone vibrated in my hand, i gasped, why was i so nervous...i slowly read the text from Edward:

_hey B, thankyou for everything you did for me tonight, i haven't felt anything today :( that is until you hugged me, i really hope to see you tomorrow when i start school :) E xo_

i grinned to myself and wrote a reply _E :) im glad i was there for you i feel this is the beginning of a great friendship i will see you 2moro sweetdreams E. :) B xox_

I sighed and snuggled into my blankets i fell asleep thinking of his emerald eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,

I groaned as i rolled over to switch of my alarm, thinking to myself that i really did not want to wake from them dream i was having; i sighed deeply knowing that my thoughts of Edward in my dreams made me slightly aroused; oh you was i kidding its more then slightly!

Getting out of bed i walked to my wardrobe to select an outfit for today, seeing as i was going to school i thought i should dress nicely as i knew Edward would be there. I stood there grinning like an idiot, looking at the time i realised i was going to be late, "Shit now i dont have time for a shower!" i mumbled to myself. I got dressed into my black skinny leg jeans, my converse shoes, a midnight blue v neck top (curtsey of Alice), and my black hooded jacket, i left my hair long and put minimal make up on as im not a big fan of the stuff, i checked myself out in the mirror and decided i was decent.

I walked downstairs and notice my adopted parents Charlie & Sue had already left for work, that was ok id see them tonight, quickly grabbing a pop tart i ran out the door, only to come to a clumsy halt when i noticed Emmetts jeep in the drive with Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper & Edward inside i sighed and walked up i said;  
"Hey guys there is no room for me, i will just take my own car"  
Emmett snorted and replied;  
"Oh come on! there is room, just sit on Edwards lap!" chuckling to himself thinking he was being funny. I blushed deeply as i thought of the many things i could do if i sat on Edwards lap, oh god i thought this is not good. I glanced up and noticed Edward looking at me, he had a slight tinge of red on his cheeks to, he said to me,  
"It's ok Bella, its only to school i dont mind really..." he paused waiting for my answer, i quickly nodded my approval, i heard Rose & Alice trying to hold in their laughter as they knew how embarressed i can be in this kind of situation.

Edward wrapped his arms around me to hold me in place while we drove to school, i could feel his hot, sweet breath on my neck, he smelled wonderfully delicious, i shifted nervously on his lap, hoping he didnt realise how much he affected me, i scoffed silently to myself as i realised that this guy probably would not go for someone like me any way. I shifted again because of my thoughts, i gasped softly "oh!" hoping noone could hear me, as i felt a prominant bulge digging into my backside, i glanced at Edward noticing the slight grin on his face as he looked at, his eyes were smouldering, i quickly adverted my eyes. No-way did he feel that way for me truthfully, i mean he had just lost his family, just because i hugged him once didnt mean he liked me that. I realised we were at school, i shot from my postion so fast it was like i was on fire, i said a quick goodbye to everyone, and basically ran to class; oh how embarressing i thought to myself. Getting to class i sat at my desk; noone sat besides me so i thought i was safe from having a desk mate, boy was i wrong, because just as i was thinking that in walked sex himself Edward, i blushed fully as i knew the seat next to me was the only empty on. I noticed all the girls in the class were basically drooling over Edward as he was talking to our teacher, who directed him to the empty seat next to mine, i groaned silently as i felt him sit down next to, i did not look or say anything to him as the class started.

Concentrating on what the teacher was saying i felt something fall onto my book, i looked down and saw it was note; i glanced around me, noone was looking so i quickly opened it, i read;  
**B, why r u not talking to me? sorry bout this morning  
**i looked at him and noticed his frown, i sighed i didnt want him to feel that way so i wrote back;  
**E, its ok i know u dont feel that way bout me, i was embarressed is all, sorry i ran off, u c i dont get that reaction from ne one, im not looking for ne thing cept ur friendship? u just lost ur famliy u dont need to worry bout me  
**i passed it to him and our fingers touched i felt a spark of electricty run through my body, i gasped quietly and looked away from him, he slowly read my note and glanced around again making sure noone knew what we were doing, he wrote back, passing me back the paper he smile that crooked grin once again i blushed and looked up and noticed skank Lauren giving me a filthy look, i pretended i didnt notice i looked back to my book and gasped when i read what he had written;  
**B, sorry you were embarressed by the whole situation, ur r right when u say im not emotionally ready for ne thing cept frienship, but know this B if i was i would want it to be u :) im glad im your friend i hope we stay that way xox  
**i thought to myself as i read the note again that im so keeping this forever, i wrote back a one worded reply of ok and quickly got back to work, i felt him chuckling to himself as he realised i was in shock, i could not be angry at him for laughing as i knew he had done that much of it recently. The bell rang and we got up to go to our next class Edward walked beside me and everyone stared; all of a sudden i heard him say my name  
_"Bella?"  
"Yes Edward?"  
"Umm.. what class do you have now?"  
"English with Jefferson, why?"  
"I would like to walk with you to class, as we have the same one." he grinned then said  
"Oh also can i sit with you B?"  
_  
I blushed again and nodded, walking swiftly to class i heard someone behind us;  
_"Excuse me Bella! What are you not going to introduce us?"  
_  
I spun around, and Edward did the same, in front of us was the two skankiest girls in school Lauren and Jessica, they had been with nearly every guy in school, i was fuming there was no way they were going to get their claws into Edward, well not while i was around anyway. I realised they were waiting for an answer, i glanced at Edward and then back to them and said;  
_  
"Jessica, Lauren this is Edward, Edward this is Lauren & Jessica!"_  
_"Hello Edward, We were wondering if you wanted to ditch Bella and come with us we are much more fun then her" _

I gasped loudly and blushed deeply just as i was about to reply Edward did first;  
_  
"Now why would i go with you two?" he said with venom in his voice, taking a deep breath he continued_  
_"Firstly do NOT speak about Bella that way again, and secondly im not interested in either of you, Emmett told me all about you two i trust me when i say this i would never touch you even if you were the last two girls on earth!"_

With that he spun us both around and grabbed my hand and walked us swiftly to class. We both sat down next eachother and i looked in to his beautiful eyes, i touched my cheek realising they were damp i spoke softly to him and told him;  
_"Thankyou Edward, for standing up for me, noone has ever done that before, i cant believe they said that to you"  
"Bella i would do anything for you, after last night when you held me as i cried,i knew i needed you by my side it doesnt matter to me what they say to me about you B i know none of its true, as from what you showed me last night, i realised that you are the most caring, beautiful and sweet girl in this whole town, please say you'll be here for me?"  
_  
I sat the astonished at his speech, i never thought id feel this way about someone but in that instance when i looked into his eyes i knew in my heart, body, and mind that i was falling in love with him, i also knew i could never tell him. The fact was even if he cares about me as a friend i know he will never love me. I gulped back my nerves and replied;  
_"I want you know i will be here for you anyway you need me, im your friend and thats what friends do, you can count on all of us as a group to look after you, Jasper, Alice, Rose & Emmett care for you just as much, you will always have us."  
_I smiled softly at him noticing him slightly frowning, looked towards the front at the teacher and told myself that i would never confess my budding feelings for him. I glanced sideways at him and saw his lips moving, i thought he was reading his textbook until i heard so quietly him saying;  
_"I dont want anyone else but her, i guess being her friend is better then nothing!" _He sighed and sat like that for the rest of the class.  
Sitting there thinking to myself i convinced myself that he didnt really say that about me. Not in a million years would someone like Edward Cullen fall in love with a girl like me Bella Swan!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading my story I'm new to writing fan fiction, ill try an update as soon as I can. Sometimes it may be longer then expected as I have two small children so thank you for your patience. The song in this chapter is Angel by Katherine Jenkins**

**-  
**Our group of friends were slowly becoming closer then ever its amazing but I think what really brought us closer was Edward's families funeral; we all decided as group that we would travel to Alaska with Edward, Carlisle, Esme & Emmett, I think we all new that they would need us for moral support. I honestly could not imagine what Edward was going through, what he was feeling; just looking into his eyes I could see the naked, raw emotion of grief helplessness, I felt I could not do anything for him other then be part of his support group.  
We arrived in Alaska, making our way towards his house, you could feel the tension in him build up, I guess it must be so hard for him to go back to the place that caused him so much grief; I was in the car with him, Jasper & Alice. Edward and I were in the back seat, all I could feel was sadness coming off him, I knew I had to do something but I didn't want to overstep any boundaries with him we had just become friends I did not want to loose him out of foolishness. Alice peeked over at me and mouthed "comfort him please" all of a sudden I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket I pulled it out swiftly and read the message it was Emmett it said "**_Bella could please make sure E is ok pls, I know u r shy but could u pls hold his hand n help him try n get through this? Love u xox" _**  
I blushed and thought about what he wrote to me and I decided that I wanted to be there for Edward in any way I could; I hated seeing him hurting I know we had only just met but somehow I felt a connection with him from the first time I looked into his eyes. Taking a deep breath I unclasped my seatbelt and slid to the middle seat, I strapped myself in, I looked at Edward and notice he was not paying attention, he seemed to be lost in his own torture, I slowly eased my hand into his so as not to scare him and I gave it a slight squeeze, he jumped slightly and looked at me, staring into his eyes it was like the world disappear, in that moment I knew I could never turn my back on this man, it didn't matter if all we stayed was friends that would be enough if I could have him in my life. I felt him squeeze my hand back, I thought he would let go but he didn't he just held on tight. I looked at him again and asked him softly;  
_"E I know this is a stupid question, but how are doing?"  
_A tear rolled down his face before he answered, with a deep breath he replied;  
"_I feel so lost B, I don't know what I will do, it will be so hard to step into my house and not see my family, I keep expecting to found out its not true, that is a dream, but B im not waking up, they are not coming back back..."  
_Tears ran down his face, I let go of his hand and twisted slightly until I was facing him I grabbed his face gently in both my hands and stared intently into his eyes, I was hoping he could see I cared before I said to him;  
_"I cant say I know what you are going through, because I do not, I cant tell you I know how you feel, because I do not, but I can tell you E that I will be here for you when ever you need me, always remember when you get down know that your friends,Carlisle, Esme & Emmett will always be there to help you, I know you are going through so many feelings right now but please think of your family as the loving, happy people you remember not who they were when they passed, know that even in your darkest hour Edward your memories will always stay with you and that mean so do they."  
_I let go of his face after my little speech and looked away I blushed scarlet when I realised that this was the first time I said more then a couple words to him to his face and not through texting. Wow I thought to myself for some reason I realised I was never really nervous or shy around Edward, it was an amazing feeling. Feeling him grab my hand again I didn't even try and pull away because truthfully I didn't want too. Glancing at again he cleared his throat then spoke;  
_"Bella thank you for saying what you did, it has made me realise that my family would want me to continue to be happy and live my life, im so glad I have all of you in my life, today will be the worst I have experienced, I know I don't know you all that well but would you hold my hand today at the service, I wouldn't ordinarily ask but I don't think I can let your hand go, I know its a lot to ask but please will you?"  
"I will be glad to do this for you, if it helps you then by all means do whatever you need to, as I said im here for you."  
_Our conversation was cut short due to the fact we had pulled up to Edwards home, it looked so lifeless, I know it sounds stupid but it was like the spirit had gone from this house. We all got out of the cars and slowly walked up the path towards the front door, Edward did not let go of my hand, he undid the door and stepped inside, taking me with him. Walking swiftly to to the living room, as soon as he entered his knees buckled and he fell onto them sobbing I went with him and held him so tight, gently rocking him I whispered to him,  
_" shhhhhh let it out, let it out, im here, im not going anywhere E, im here"  
_We sat like that for over ten minutes until Esme gently tapped Edward on the shoulder and told him it was time to go to the funeral. Edward stiffened against my body, I told him I would be there every step of the way, I felt him relax slightly, I felt good knowing I could help.

We arrived and walked inside holding hands, our fingers laced together, I managed to sit Edward on a seat, all he could do was stare at the 5 white coffins in front of us, I felt the others sit down next to us, the service began and there wasn't not a single person not crying for this family, the reverend asked if there was anyone that wished to say something, next to me I heard Edward speak: _  
"um.. if you don't mind I would like to play the piano and sing a song that I knew my parents loved,"  
_The reverend nodded his consent, Edward stood up and let go of my hand strangely I felt so empty after he let me go. Edward postioned himself on the piano stool and took a deep shuddering breath before he started; all of a sudden a beautiful sound filled the church, I felt tears slipping down my face as I knew the song he was playing it always made me cry, but seeing Edward play it broke my heart;  
_  
__Spend all your time waiting for that second chance,  
for a break that would make it ok,  
there's always some reason, to feel not good enough &_

_its hard at the end of the day,  
I need some distraction,  
Oh beautiful release,_

_memory seeps from my veins,  
let me be empty, oh weightless & maybe, I'll find some peace tonight,  
_

_In the arms of the angel  
fly away from from her  
from this dark cold hotel room & the endlessness that you fear,  
__you are pulled from the wreckage,  
of your silent reverie,  
your in the arms of an angel,  
may you find some comfort there,_

so tired of this straight line,  
& everywhere you turn there's vultures and thieves at your back,  
the storm keeps on twisting,  
you keep on building the lie that you make up for all that you lack,

_it don't make no difference,  
escaping on last time,_

_its easier to believe in this sweet madness,  
oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees,_

in the arms of an angel,  
fly away from here,  
from this dark cool hotel room & endlessness you fear,  
you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
your in the arms of an angel,  
may you find some comfort there,  
your in the arms of an angel may you find some comfort there.

Edward slowly rose from the stool and walked towards the coffins he started at his parents and tragically lent down and kissed each one, telling them he loved them and would always love them, he went to the photos on the table in front and sank to his knees, and wept he ran his fingers down his sisters photos, saying goodbye, he moved onto his fathers, saying he hoped he would make him proud, when he reached his mothers he said  
_"mum what am I going to do without you? I love you so much your my best-friend, ill miss you so much, mum it hurts so much, my he..art is broken I don't know how to say goodbye mum I love you...I hope your in a better place."_With that he came and sat back down with his head in his hands he cried until there were no tears left to cried, Esme held onto him until it was time to make our out to the burial.  
Alice, Rose, Jasper and I walked together slowly, holding onto each other as we all cried for our friend I looked to Alice and she said  
_" oh I have never felt this much sadness, my heart goes out to Edward, im glad we are here for him."_

" _I know Emmett is finding this hard he loved his aunt, uncle and cousin it is so hard for them all as they were a close family, I guess all we can do is be there for them.."_ Rose replied softly._  
"I don't know if ill handle this next part seeing them like this is hurting like hell" _  
Jasper said in response to what was about to happen, we all stood next to the rest of the family, I wiped my tears away but more replaced them; seeing

the coffins lined up in a line ready to lowered into the ground, I felt a tightness go through my chest and I sobbed harder as I realised Edward would never get to say I love you to his family, to hug them, kiss them any more, how could life be so unfair, in the middle of my thoughts I felt someone grab onto my hand lacing their fingers into mine I looked up and found myself staring into Edwards eyes, I gasped when I saw the anguish that they held, I slowly glanced away, rubbing my thumb on his hand, hoping to comfort him. It was the saddest thing seeing the coffins lowered into the ground.

The service ended and people came and gave their condolences to the family,

as everyone dispersed, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice told us they would wait by the cars for us, I went to go too but he held my hand tight not letting go, looking into my eyes he said with fierce conviction  
_"Bella don't leave me please don't ever leave me I don't want to loose anyone else"  
"Edward where am I going to go? Ill be here as long as you need me that's what friends are for." _I replied with the same conviction, it went silent and we slowly made our way to cars on the way Edward in deep concentration when I heard him mumble,  
_"Friends is that what we are?"  
_Realising I wasn't supposed to hear that so I kept walking like I heard nothing.

A silent lone tear sliding down my cheek._  
_  
_  
_


End file.
